Patent Document 1 discloses a road-vehicle communication system employing the DSRC (FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1). In the road-vehicle communication system, a vehicle-mounted device of a vehicle entering a communication area of a roadside device receives advertisement information from the roadside device via radio waves and displays the advertisement information on a display of a navigation unit (paragraph 0024 of Patent Document 1). The vehicle-mounted device automatically carries out destination setting, HP connection, and dialing on the basis of location information, a URL, and a telephone number included in the advertisement information (S12, S14, and S16 in FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 2 discloses that a vehicle-mounted information terminal apparatus receives, together with advertisement information, area information and time zone information associated with the advertisement information via radio waves from an information center (FIG. 1 of Patent Document 2) and displays the advertisement information (FIG. 4 of Patent Document 2) in an area related to the area information and a time zone related to the time zone information (S14 to S16 in FIG. 5 of Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses an advertisement distribution system employing the DSRC (FIG. 1 of Patent Document 3). In the advertisement distribution system, taste information is notified from a vehicle-mounted device to a roadside apparatus (paragraph 0017 of Patent Document 3), the roadside apparatus transmits advertisement information selected on the basis of the taste information to the vehicle-mounted device, and the vehicle-mounted device reproduces the advertisement information (paragraphs 0028 and 0029 of Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-101578    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-279509    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-134707